


Trost Academy

by owarisosalty



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Dorks, Drinking, M/M, Tattoos, cursing, superhero au, superpower au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-15 22:02:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5801854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owarisosalty/pseuds/owarisosalty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is a place for those who aren't as normal as other people. There is a place where you can go if you have something special from the others. There is a place where no one will judge you on who you are. There is a place that welcomes you if you have any sort of super powers. That place took Jean in when his house took fire, and everyone blamed it on him and his powers. That place helped Jean get over the fact that he could make fire out of thin air. That place is called Trost Academy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trost Academy

**Author's Note:**

> I never knew I needed superhero Jean so much until now.

"Calm down Jean," the blond, tall man said from behind. "Close your eyes and take a deep breath". The boy named Jean did so. "You need to control it, Jean. Don't let the fire eat you," the man said again.

Jean nodded, his hands turning into fists. He couldn't let the fire took over him. It was his power, and it should obey him. This was his game, and he was the one making the rules.

Slowly, he felt the fire around him calm down, then die for good this time. He opened his eyes, director Erwin in front of him. Erwin was a tall, blond man. His body was toned. No surprise in that, his super strength power gave him the opportunity to have a good body too.

Jean bowed his head at Erwin before leaving the training room. The tall man sighed, taking his hands from behind his back. He looked over Jean's profile once again.

**Name: Jean Kirschtein**  
**Power: Fire**  
**Family: None**  
**Ability: Creating fire out of thin air**  
**Weakness: Trouble in controlling his power and his rage**  
**Notes: At any unusual signs, stop him as soon as fast. Never let him go off. Never talk about family.**

Erwin looked at the door from where Jean left, passing a hand through his hair. That boy had a lot of potential, but working with him would be harder than expected.

After closing the door, Jean slowly walked towards his room. He fucked up. Again. All he had to do was to stop the fire in the room. How could he never do that right? He can unleash the fire so well and without any problem, yet when it comes to putting it off, he always does something bad.

“How did it went?” Jean heard his roommate, Eren, ask after he closed the door. Giving him a dark look, Eren understood right after. “And you’re saying you’re better than me,” Eren said under his breath, making Jean scoff.

Their door swung open, making way for a short, blonde boy in. He walked next to them and grabbed Eren by the arm. “Guys, the new kids are finally here.”

“Armin,” Eren said, taking his arm back. “We have new kids every day. Be more specific.” Jean nodded along. Their school was always open for new, special kids.

Special, in fact, because no one here was actually normal. Their school wasn’t too normal either. It was a school built only for people who had some sort of powers. Just like Jean was controlling fire, Eren could control wind (that’s why even if they didn’t get along well, their teamwork was perfect) and Armin could become someone else. He is called a shifter. He can shift into who he wants, either human or animal and when he wants.

Many powers exist inside the school, and even outside of it. Two can have the same power, yet Jean has never met someone who can also control fire.

The school has divided them into different categories. Jean and Eren are both in the “element” division. They have Annie, who can control ice, Bertolt, who can control water and Ymir, who can control electricity with them. There are other guys who can control nature, storms, and any kind of elements. They are trained by Petra, a gravity controller.

Armin takes part in what everyone calls the “tricksters” division. His shapeshifting power allows him to have an upper hand on his opponent. Another in that division is Connie. With his invisibility powers, he is the best trickster in their school, after their teacher Dot Pixis. Even after years of using his power, his illusions still have a huge impact on an opponent. There are still stories going around from years ago about how he fought over 200 men, and he didn’t even had a single scratch. Everyone says he used his power to make all of the men fight each other, and even if he says the same thing, no one knows for sure if it was actually real.

Out of all of them, Sasha, one of their other friend, was the only one with a great division. She was a Healer, and one of them most requested people on campus. She was in the “physical” division. She would always fight alongside some of the strongest people, like director Erwin and his second-in-command, Levi. The one using teleportation, Hanji, would join them from time to time, only for the fun. Neitherless, Sasha did had a great team.

Armin grabbed both of their arms and started walking outside of their room and towards the main hall. “Don’t you remember, everyone keeps talking about them for 2 weeks now.” Armin made it sound like it was the most important thing ever. “You know, that girl who can control shadows and that guy who has telepathy and telekinesis. What was their name again?” Armin went on a ramble with himself, trying to remember the two names everyone has been whispering about.

They never had anyone with those powers in their school. Jean was sure the guy who has telepathy will go in the psychic division with Krista, the mind controller. The shadow girl would definitely go in manipulation division with Reiner, and Jean could feel a little bit sorry for her. Reiner was a total beast, and his time controlling power had never been defeated by anyone.

The three of them soon arrived the big hall. The entire place was packed with all the students of the school. Jean guessed they were all around the new kids.

Our three friends made their way closer to the center, soon seeing the girl and the guy. The girl had a pissed face on. It was understandable after all. Having everyone look at you like you are some sort of animal can get on your nerves. The guy, on the other hand, was smiling and chatting with everyone. Out of politeness, maybe.  
“Everyone, back off,” a voice suddenly shouted. Hanji appeared in front of the two kids, making everyone a step back. Teleportation sure was a great power.

Hanji smiled, opening their mouth again. “One of you is harming them, and I am giving them the privilege to end you.” Jean always thought Hanji was weird, but not to this point.

Erwin stepped forward, his strong aura sending shivers around Jean’s body. Erwin was strong, and he could scare someone with just a glance.

“Welcome the new students of Trost Academy. Marco Bott and Mikasa Ackerman. Please behave.” Erwin left shortly after those last words. Of course he would have to ask that because there is always one little shit who picks fights with the new kids to “test their abilities”. Jean has never understood why some of them had to pick a fight every time. There was no sense in it. They have battle tourneys every month, can’t they just wait?

The crowd slowly dismissed, leaving only a few of them around. Jean looked to his left, spotting Armin and Connie talking about what sounded like their next mission. Every division had to have missions. But they will soon change that, making teams of 8 people in the future. The higher classes are still deciding about that.

He turned right, walking next to Eren. That boy, he was already making friends with the new kids. “So like I was saying, I am the strongest one here,” Eren said, making Jean lightly hit him.

“And that’s what I call a good lie. You never even defeated me,” Jean said, arm resting on Eren’s shoulder. They locked eyes but soon looked away. Memories came into Jean’s head.

He still remembers very well they day he had to fight Eren. At that time, he was still new to everything. Both of them were. The only thing they knew was to attack with their power. They never cared about learning how to calm it down. They were just going forward, ready to hurt the other. The moment they attacked, their powers worked together at the place of fighting each other. The wind and the fire waltzed around the room, putting everything on their way on fire. The power becoming bigger and bigger, it gave fire to the whole room. It took them a few weeks to rebuilt the entire room, and this time, they made it 10 times safer. Jean was glad no one got hurt, but them. Nothing bad, just a few burns that got healed by Sasha. Still, since that day, Eren and Jean had never fought against one another, only together.

“Anyways,” Eren brought Jean to reality. “This is Jean, the one who can control fire. Don’t worry about his face, he always looks this bad. No help in there.” Jean could feel the blood rush to his face. Of course Eren would say that. Of course he would try to make Jean look bad at least for a second.

Marco kindly smiles at Eren’s joke. He must really be a nice person. No one could smile like that for every little thing. How could he be so happy for no reason?  
“Very funny, Yeager. Now move your ass, they will make us run again around the soccer field if we stay too much out of our room at night.” Jean didn’t want to do 10 laps of that damn field again.

The school had a few rules that everyone should follow if they don’t want to run or do chores. First, after 9 PM, no one was allowed to wander around the school for more than 20 minutes (it was enough time for the students to get themselves something to eat). Second, no fighting whatsoever outside of the tournaments. Third, if something unusual is seen, the witness needs to contact a higher class and isn’t allowed to act alone. And lastly, the fourth one, if the second rule is broken, the student is asked to leave the school forever and not get into any kind of contact with other students.

Jean is happy with the rules, except one. Because of it, he can only watch the stars from his room. He loved walking around in the silence of the night and watch the starry night. It was better than listening to Eren’s snores. Actually, everything was better than that.

They all made their way back to the rooms, showing Marco and Mikasa around. Mikasa parted her way with the others sooner, mainly because the girl’s dorms were on the other side of the guy’s. Arrived at their dorms, Jean realized Marco’s room will be two doors away from his. He wasn’t mad with that. He was actually really happy with it. He could “accidently” bump into Marco many times.

What? Marco was a cool guy. And his laugh was really charming. Jean really got into it. And let’s face it, Jean fell in love with those freckles. But who wouldn’t?

They let Marco get used to his new home, going back to their room. Eren wasn’t tired at all that night, something weird coming from him. I swear that kid is up with the chickens. Every time Jean wakes up at 8 AM, Eren is already out, doing whatever he is doing. Mostly training. Since their battle, they’ve been into this little competition about who’s stronger. Even if one of them is, they will never find that out. They have promised to never battle again.

Even if the clock already hit 10 PM a few minutes ago, Eren was still up and going strong. Jean wasn’t the same. After his little training with Erwin earlier, he got tired. He really needed to put his ass to work, he couldn’t continue with this like that. He needed to get a hold of his full power, and that means to put a fire down with no problems.

Eren got the idea that Jean was going to soon pass on his bed. He understood Jean very well. After all, it happens to him too, every night. He can keep his eyes open even for a little bit. The moment he jumps into his bed, his eyes close and don’t open till the next morning.

Eren was still rambling about this movie that will soon come out and wants to go see it with Armin, and Jean was still trying to stay awake when the emergency alarm went out. Jean jumped out of his bed, the alarm waking him completely. Eren opened their room door, seeing students running towards the exits.

If the main alarm goes off, all students are supposed to leave their rooms. The alarm usually goes off if an attack has been committed. When Jean and Eren fought, the alarm went off. Since then, the only time the alarm has ringed was when Hanji has done too many experiments and mixed two chemicals who caused an explosion.

Jean and Eren put their shoes on and left the building, searching for Armin in the way. They finally found him, Connie and Marco next to him. The others weren’t too far away.

Every division’s teacher started searching for their students, bringing all of them together and count, just to be sure no one was missing. After a good half an hour, they all reported to Erwin. No one was missing. Even the new students, who were probably completely lost, were there, sound and safe.

Erwin walked closer to the crowd, shifting everyone’s attention towards him. They will surely learn what happened from him. They always did.

Erwin looked around, locking eyes with Jean for a short second before taking a deep breath. “We are sorry for the inconvenience at such an hour. I am sure many of you were already sleeping. Either way, classes will still take place tomorrow.” His last sentence made most of the students groan. He cleared his throat. He knew that they only reason why they were listening was to find out what has happened. “The reason behind this alarm is that the wing B has caught fire. No worries, the fire is now down with the help of Bertolt Hoover.”

The quiet was gone in the crowd. They started whispering to their friends, but it was all the same.

_“Who would want to put on a fire?”_

_“There is only one person that can do that.”_

_“It must be him.”_

_“But why would he do that?”_

Slowly, everyone turned their heads to a wide-eyed Jean. Of course everyone would blame him. He was the only fire controller in the entire school. Of course, there were others who could put out a fire easily. Even a normal person could do it. But everyone was thinking of Jean. Eren was as confused as he was. Of course it wasn’t Jean, they’ve been in the same room for the past hour. They’ve been talking since they got in the room, and Eren was 100% sure Jean never left the room. It looked like someone used the fire so the school could blame everything on Jean. It just wasn’t right.  
Jean saw Erwin enter the building. The teachers were making the students go back to their rooms, and everyone was either giving a mean or confused look to Jean. He will for sure have a bad time in school now. At least half of the students were mad at him. And not like last time. This one is different.

He didn’t answer Armin’s question and went straight after Erwin, Eren behind him. He was the strongest alibi Jean had. They stormed inside Erwin’s office, Levi and Hanji sitting in front of him.

“Jean is innocent,” Eren suddenly yelled, making Jean frown. Since when was Eren behind him? “He was in our room the whole time, and I was right next to him. He hasn’t done anything. I would have never let him do it.” Eren went on with his justification. He wished the three of them could believe him and spare Jean out of this.

“Who has said anything about being Jean’s fault?” Levi asked. Both Eren and Jean were taken aback by that. So, they weren’t going to make Jean pay for it?

“We don’t know who it was,” Erwin started, “but we are sure it wasn’t Jean. He didn’t show up on the cameras.”

“Right, cameras.” the two boys said, mentally slapping themselves. How could they forget about the million of cameras that are around the whole school? They felt embarrassed by that.

“If you don’t have anything to add, could you please leave us alone?” Levi’s voice made shivers go through Jean’s body. He really was scary.

The boys bowed their head before closing the door and walking towards their bedroom. Some of the students were still outside, probably taking this as an advantage to talk with their friends more. Jean still got mean looks, but at least, he knew he had his friends to help him.

Before entering his room, Jean looked around and saw a worried Marco down the hall. The boy smiled at him. Jean wasn’t sure if it was a “don’t worry, everything will be fine” smile or a “I am just trying to be nice but deep down i hate you” smile. He would have to choose the first one, he didn’t want to break all his hopes with the second one.

He let his whole body hit the sheets, receiving a little laugh from Eren.

“Thank you,” Jean muffled into his pillow.

“Don’t mention it. I can’t let them kick you out, I still need to beat you,” Eren said, closing the lamp next to his bed right after. After saying their good nights, Eren turned around, his back facing Jean’s side.

Jean closed his lamp too, and even with his body screaming for sleep, he couldn’t close his eyes. All sort of thoughts were going around his mind. He wanted to know who would do that, and why. Was there anything to win from giving fire to one side of their school? It wasn’t even an important side, it was just the location of their gyms.

He would have to find out who he was. Because this felt too familiar. It was just like the time they fire started inside his house. It was made to look like it was his fault. And it happened again. Who knows what will be the next thing to go on?


End file.
